


Au Gratin

by Dellessa



Series: More Taters Please! [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cats, Closeted Character, Drama Llama, Established Relationship, Hospitalization, Kent being a spaz, M/M, Original Character(s), patater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kent fell asleep in the chair beside Alexei’s bed, his head pillowed on the hospital bed, and hand still clutching Alexei’s hand. It was endearing. Alexei bit his lip to keep from laughing with Bittle snapped a picture of it and sent it over to Alexei’s phone. </p><p>“I wish I could post that. Pretty adorable,” Bittle said. “For Kent.”</p><p> </p><p><a href="http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/57705111693">Check Please!</a> (and the characters therein) are the creation of Ngozi Ukazu. Go read it now. =3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Au Gratin

Kent fell asleep in the chair beside Alexei’s bed, his head pillowed on the hospital bed, and hand still clutching Alexei’s hand. It was endearing. Alexei bit his lip to keep from laughing with Bittle snapped a picture of it and sent it over to Alexei’s phone. 

“I wish I could post that. Pretty adorable,” Bittle said. “For Kent.” 

“Kenny is always being adorable,” Alexei said in a hushed voice. His lips quirked up at the snuffling noise Kent made in his sleep. “You should take him home, will be getting stiff neck like this.” 

“Mmmm....I don't think he’s moving,” Jack said. “How bout we just bring him some food. I doubt he ate much on the trip here.” 

“Probably being right. My Kenny, he is stubborn.” 

“Oh, so that is how it is,” Bittle said, with a little laugh. 

“For a long time,” Alexei said, his hand tightening around Kent’s. 

“Come on Bits, let's go get some food. Any requests?” 

Alexei shook his head, and watched them go, shutting the door. “Kent, wake up. We need to talk. Is important.” He wiggled his hand out of Kent’s grasp. “Wake up.” 

Kent cracked an eye open. They were a hazy grey, still dark with sleep. “Tired.” 

“I know, _ Котенок _, but we need to talk. Team probably dropping in this afternoon. We...have to decide what to tell them. Your presence here...not what they are expecting.” 

“They know about Jack and Bittle, right?” Kent scooted as close she he could, pressing his cheek against Alexei’s side. 

“They do.” 

“Then why lie? Are they going to give us shit about it? Do we care?” Kent asked. He hid his face, but the dampness from his cheeks seeped through the fabric of Alexei’s hospital gown. It was worrying. 

“Kent?” 

“You said you were serious, and this is serious. I d-don’t want to have to find out from Jack or B-bittle if something like this happens. I can’t take it. I just I can’t. I don’t want to lose you too.” He looked up, his face looking stricken. 

“I am being fine. Don’t worry about that,” Alexei said. He knew Kent’s history well enough, and his aversion to hospitals. They had talked about Kent’s father, and Alexei could see the parallels, but Alexei had survived the wreck where Kent’s father had not. He had also heard about Jack's stint in the hospital, and how he had pushed Kent away after his suicide attempt. No there was no good experience there and this was shaking Kent up, making him act rashly. “I don’t want you to...I don't want you to regret what is happening,” Alexei said cautiously. 

Kent huffed, “It’s fine. I was thinking. I mean...I had seven hours to think about it, and maybe. I mean...I’m tired of hiding and I was thinking that maybe when Bittle and Jack come out maybe we should too,” he said in a rush. “It would make sense it would kinda take all of the attention off of them, and us. I mean, no pressure. I could understand if you wouldn't want to. So maybe---I don't’ know. I’ve been considering it for a while. It’s just so tiring.” Kent hid his face again. “It’s so fucking stupid. I love you and I don’t think I should have to hide it since I--” He sat up, putting his hand over his mouth.

Alexei cackled, “Say that again.” 

Kent’s lips pursed. “Xi.” 

“I am waiting.” 

“Fine. I love you. Happy?” 

Alexei beamed, “I love you too, _ Котенок _. Very, very much.” 

Kent looked away, pink creeped up his cheeks. “I swear you are the worst.” 

“No, that is not being true. I am the best. That is why you are loving me. Nothing but the best for Kenny.” 

Kent laughed in spite of himself, and stood, carefully leaning over the bed he pressed their lips together. Alexei’s good hand reached up, snaking around Kent’s waist, holding him there. Neither of them heard the knock on the door, or how it creaked when it swung open, but they both heard Guy nearly shout, “Oh! Shit! What the Hell Tater!?” 

They stumbled away, Kent nearly tripped on his own feet before steadying himself on the railing of Tater’s bed. 

“Well, that explains a lot,” Guy said, standing awkwardly in the doorway. He stepped inside, and shut it behind him. “Snowy wouldn’t shut the fuck up about you being there, you know.” 

“Yeah, I heard him at the party,” Kent grumbled. 

Guy crossed his arms over his chest. “So...how long has this been going on?” 

“I don’t think that is any of your business,” Kent snapped.

“Shhh....he is not meaning anything by it, Kenny. Sit. Sit. Breath.” Alexei took Kent’s hand in his own. “He is not meaning anything by it, Kenny. _ Успокойся. Успокойся , любовь моя _.” 

Kent scowled at Guy. “Seven months.” 

Guy whistled. “Long time to keep a secret, Tater. How are you feeling anyways?” 

“Like I’m being run over by truck. Not best day. Or maybe it is. Fixed some things,” Tater shrugged. “Should be fine for Camp.”

“Oh, you think you are getting in this year?” 

“Is long way off. We see. Not playing for Russia this Olympics, that assured.” He made a snorting noise. 

“I’m sure you will,” Kent said, and did smile then. “It will be good playing with you.” 

“Wow. The both of you. Not an arrogant bone in your body,” Guy said. 

Kent sat back and watched the other man. “You don't act too surprised.” 

“Why should I be? There has been rumors about you for years. You and Jack specifically, and he,” Guy said, and pointed at Alexei, “has been acting weird. I mean...weirder than normal that is. Oh, and you both look like shit, by the way. You look like you haven’t taken a shower in days, Parser. Maybe you should get on that.”

“Chirping us already. Look at that,” Kent said. “So. You going to out us?” 

Guy raised his hands. “Hey. Don’t be like that. What you do is your business. I don’t have any problem with you, any more than i do with Zimmboni and Bittle. Although, for the record...pretty sure Snowy already suspected. He put your name in the pot.” 

“What are you talking about?” Kent asked. 

Alexei glower. “Is talking about betting pot. Teammates are the worse.” 

“Back up. Betting pot?” 

Guy snickered, and shrugged his shoulders. “It’s just about stupid stuff. Non hockey stuff. Like...when Zimmboni and Bittle would get engaged. Who Alexei is dating. My bet was on that cute girl in PR, by the way.” 

“You are talking about Tali? No. Definitely not. We are just being friends.” 

“You took her to the gala,” Guy pointed out. “And to that charity event...the one for It Gets Better. Oh...” 

“Also one for You Can Play. Charity Auction.” Alexei’s smile grew, making him wince. He patted his face. “She is good friend.” He leaned back heavily. “Could not take who I wanted to. Not yet. Things...complicated.” 

“I can see that.” 

They all turned at the knock on the door, to see Bittle and Jack come in with bags of food. 

“Oh..hi. Didn’t know y’all were dropping by so early,” Bittle squeaked. He grabbed the rolling table and put the bags on it. “Ah...” 

“Guy is knowing,” Alexei cut in. “It is fine, Bitty.” 

Kent moved over to the food, shuffling through the bags. “He walked in on us kissing. Was kinda hard to explain that otherwise.” 

“Kinda,” Guy agreed. “I don’t think I would’ve believed you were giving him a tonsil exam.” 

“Rude,” Kent sniped back. “Really rude.” He finally grabbed a cheese burger for himself and one for Alexei. “I resent that. I would be awesome at that.” 

“TMI, Brah,” Guy said, and put up his hands. “Seriously.” 

“Would you mind Staying here, Guy?” Jack asked. “I’m sure Kent would feel better knowing someone was here with Alexei which he comes over to our house for a shower.” 

Kent hunched his shoulders. “I’m not leaving.” 

“Is fine, Kent. Go. Take a shower, and a nap. I be fine.”

“Nuh uh, Xi. I’m not going anywhere. I’m fine,” Kent huffed.

“Please, go rest.” Alexei made a shooing motion. “Please,” he said again when he saw the scowl on Kent’s face. 

“Fine.” Kent finished off his hamburger, looking crankier by the second. “I need to call PR anyway.” He wadded up the wrapper, and threw it into one of the bags. He didn’t even protest when Jack grabbed his back or when they lead him away. 

He fell asleep on the way back to Jack and Bittle’s apartment, and was very little help getting himself to the guestroom. He managed to slip off his shoes, before collapsing onto the bed, and falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kent woke up hours later feeling better than he had all day. He get the shower, and a change of clothes. He sent a text over to Allison at the PR department, and went to find Bittle and Jack. Predictably they were in the kitchen.

“Can we go back now?” Kent asked as soon as he stepped onto the tiles. 

“Maybe you should stay---” Jack started to stay. 

“No. I don’t want to leave him alone,” Kent interrupted. 

“Kenny. You know he’s okay, right. It’s not like your---” 

“I don’t want to leave him alone. Look. If you don’t take me I’ll just call a taxi. I’m not letting him just stay in that place alone.” Kent clenched his hands into fists, the nails bit into the flesh of his palm. 

“Calm down,” Bitty said. “We’ll take you back. After you’ve eaten dinner. You look positively peaked. Ya’ll feeling okay?”

“Just stressed. Scared.” he drew in a stuttering breath. “Been a long day.” 

Kent sat down at the kitchen island, tucking into the food that Bittle sat in front of him. He barely tasted it, eating it so fast he could see Bittle staring in annoyance. 

“It is a wonder ya didn’t choke,” Bittle drawled. “You know that right? I spent hours on that.” 

“Next time I’ll take my time. Promise. Can we go already?” Kent got up and retrieved his bag, only sitting down when he noticed they weren’t going to choke down their food like he did. 

He dragged his hat onto his head, then waited impatiently while they finished up their food. 

Eventually they drove back to the hospital together, and Kent bullied his way up to the hospital room even though it was after visiting hours. 

Alexei was propped up in the bed, watching television in the dark when Kent came into the room. He patted the spot by his good arm, scooting over enough for Kent to crawl in the bed with him. “How you feeling?” 

“Better,” Kent whispered. “You sure you want me to crawl in there with you? Won’t the nurse get made if they come in?” 

Alexei shook his head. “No. Team doctor took over. Is fine. I told them you would be coming.” 

Kent lowered the rail and climbed up, careful not to disturb Alexei’s hurt side. Kent settled down, wrapping his arms around Alexei’s waist, and using his chest as a pillow. The slow, steady beat of the Russian’s heart was enough to make Kent’s eyes drift shut. Their legs tangled together, and he didn’t even stir when the doctor came in to check on Alexei. 

They were both asleep when the door creaked open in the early hours of the morning. The flash didn’t wake either of them up, nor did the door slamming. 

What woke them both up was the mad buzzing of Kent’s phone hours later.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

“No. This wasn’t what I had planned. I’m sorry I left you a mess to clean up.” Kent tried not to think about the picture circulating the internet, or all the shit that was already being spewed their way. This was not how things were supposed to go. This was not the plan. This was about as far from the plan as you could possibly get and still be in the same universe. “Right. I’m not getting on social media. I understand. No. I’m not flying back to Vega right now. I’m staying with Mashkov. Yeah. No. That isn’t acceptable.”

He was growling by the time he got off of the phone. “Well...” 

“Well?” Alexei asked. 

“When are we free to go home?” Kent finally said.

“Doctor came while you were out. Getting papers together. Called car for us already. Is something wrong?” 

“No. I just need to talk to Karen and see if she can put the cats on a plane. I’m just not leaving until you are better. I’ve already talked to the GM about it. I’m not going to leave you alone.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “No. I’m not leaving my boyfriend to fend for himself while he’s injured. And certainly not now that we’ve been outed. You want me to take this serious, then let me.” 

Alexei chewed at the inside of his cheek. “Didn’t want you to leave.” 

Kent waved him off. “I know. I’m just saying. This is such a mess.” His breath hitched. He had seen the pictures already. It hurt for something so private to be blasted all over the internet. “I talked to Georgia while you were asleep. She’s working with Allison and they will set up a press conference. And Jack and Bittle are going to Push up their announcement to get some of the heat off of us. I told them that they didn’t have to, but they were kind of insistent.” 

“ _ Лучик... _it will be okay.” 

Kent sat down on the edge of the bed. “I know. One way or another. I just---they’re saying really horrible things about both of us, and it’s just so fucking stupid.” He took Alexei’s hand in his own. “I feel like I’m drowning.” He pulled his phone out, and frowned down at it. Opened twitter and typed.

 **Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial Yes. I’m Gay. I’m with the person I love most in the world. So sorry not sorry. 

The PR department was going to be so pissed, but Kent felt like a weight had lifted from his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit me (or ask me questions) at [Dellessanna](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dellessanna) on tumblr.


End file.
